Ton plus grand fan
by Magical.Universe
Summary: Draco est le plus grand fan de Harry et le lui crie de façon passionnée. Mais toute cette obsession a un prix…


Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR.

Résumé : Draco est le plus grand fan de Harry et le lui crie de façon passionnée. Mais toute cette obsession a un prix…

Note de l'auteur : Bonchour ! Et bonne année (ouais, ouais, j'ai encore le droit de le dire jusque fin février, c'est Monsieur Gad Elmaleh qui l'a dit !), avec plein de beuveries afin d'oublier que la fin du monde pointe le bout de son nez.

Voilà donc encore un petit OS ! (oui, j'ai eu une période assez productive je dois dire. Profitez-en ! Ca s'espacera énormément jusqu'à fin juin…) Je suis fière de moi sur ce coup, je l'ai écrit d'une traite, et ai juste eu à le modifier légèrement (c'est-à-dire, rajouter pleins de petits détails afin de le rendre un tantinet plus intéressant). Je me suis permis de prendre certaines libertés par rapport au monde de base, je vous laisserai les découvrir au fur et à mesure de la lecture, mais je tenais tout de même à vous prévenir avant que quelqu'un ne lance l'idée de brûler l'auteure sur un bûcher (ah, ah).

Sur ce, je tiens aussi à vous préciser que cette _chose_ n'aurait jamais pu voir le jour sans le magnifique, l'incroyable, le sublime, le talentueux, le parfait, le merveilleux, le grand, le génialissime, le magnifique (comment ça, je l'ai déjà dit ?) Eminem ! J'ai eu cette idée grâce à sa chanson, Stan. Voilà, je pense avoir tout dit, donc je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>« <span>Ton plus grand fan<span> »

Cher Harry,

Cela fait le troisième hibou que je t'envoie, mais tu ne m'as toujours pas répondu. Je pense qu'il y a eu un problème avec l'adresse, ou alors ces hiboux étaient trop stupides et ils se sont perdus en cours de route. Parfois, sous le coup de l'émotion, il m'arrive d'écrire fébrilement et d'avoir des difficultés à me relire moi-même, donc peut-être est-ce le problème. Cela arrive, je le sais, ce n'est pas la première fois que je me fais avoir. Mais cette fois, cela m'énerve encore plus que d'habitude, parce que je n'écris pas à n'importe qui. Ce n'est pas une lettre pour mon ami Blaise, ma tante Andromeda, ou encore un entretien quelconque. Non. Je t'écris, à toi. L'Elu. Le Sauveur. Le Garçon-Qui-A-Vaincu. Notre Héros.

Je suis ton plus grand fan, Harry. Je t'admire plus que quiconque. Je garde chaque article de journal qui parle de toi – et nous savons tous deux que depuis tes onze ans, tu fais souvent la Une de la Gazette des Sorciers –, j'ai acheté chaque photo – parfois à prix d'or, mais tu le mérites – que Colin Crivey a faite de toi, j'ai dévalisé chaque magasin de produits dérivés à ton effigie. Vraiment, Harry, tu es mon modèle.

J'ai entreposé tout cela dans une salle de mon manoir, la plus grande de toutes. C'est devenu mon repaire, et la pièce la plus chaleureuse. C'est là où je me sens le mieux, quand je suis entouré de toi, d'images de toi, d'objets t'ayant appartenu, ou de bibelots à ta gloire. C'est lorsque je sens tes yeux verts émeraudes posés sur moi avec calme que je me sens moi-même. Mais c'est mon secret. Considère le fait que je le partage avec toi comme une marque de confiance. Parce que, oui, je te fais confiance. A vrai dire, je te confierais même ma vie. Et comparé au plateau d'argent sur lequel je la poserais, elle aurait moins de valeur que son support. Pourtant, je sais que je n'aurais rien à craindre. Tu en prendrais soin avec révérence, comme pour toutes ces vies sur lesquelles tu as veillé durant toutes ces années. Car tu es Harry Potter. Tu as vaincu Celui-Dont-On-Ne-Devait-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Tu nous as libérés d'un Mage Noir effroyable. Tu as illuminé ma vie.

Sans toi, nous serions plongés dans les ténèbres pour l'éternité. Tu t'es battu pour nous. Tu es même mort pour nous. Heureusement, tu as ressuscité, et tu nous as sauvés. Je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions fait sans toi. Je ne sais pas ce que nous serions devenus – ce que je serais devenu. Nous aurions été obligés de vivre dans l'avilissement, et j'aurais été obligé d'errer sans but comme une âme en peine. Tu es le moteur de ma vie, Harry. Tu es le seul que je crois et que je respecte. Si tu m'ordonnais de sauter d'un pont, je le ferais sans hésiter, juste parce que c'est toi qui me l'a dit. Tes paroles ont plus d'importance que celles de Merlin lui-même. Tu devrais être Ministre, Harry. Tu en as l'étoffe. Le peuple te suivrait inconsciemment. Parce que nous t'aimons. Je t'aime plus que n'importe qui.

Bref. Je parle, j'écris, mais j'en oublie ma politesse. Comment vas-tu, Harry ? J'espère que tu as passé une bonne journée. J'imagine que tu as dû faire quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Je sais que tu as une vie trépidante. Tu es le Sauveur. Faire partie de ton entourage doit être un honneur absolu. J'envie tes fidèles amis. Je donnerai tout ce que je possède pour être ton ami – ma fortune, mon manoir, mon nom. Je renierai ma famille, mon passé et mes origines pour toi. Je deviendrai celui que tu veux que je sois pour un regard de ta part. Je tuerai pour un de tes sourires.

Mais je sais que tu abhorres désormais la violence depuis la guerre. Tu as grandi en son sein, tu n'as plus besoin qu'elle noircisse tes jours. Alors je resterai à ton service, attendant un geste de toi. Fais-moi un geste, Harry, et je m'exécuterai dans la seconde.

Sinon, ma journée fut plutôt maussade. Je te le dis parce que je sais que tu me le demanderas. Tu es tellement gentil, Harry. Tu prends soin de chacun de tes semblables, c'est ce qui fait ta force, et c'est pour ça entre autres que je t'admire. J'ai dû m'occuper de l'empire que ma famille avait construit – toute une merde qui s'est écroulée durant la guerre. Je m'échine à redorer le blason de mon nom. Je fais ça pour mes parents, parce qu'à mes yeux, il n'y a qu'un seul nom digne d'intérêt. Il n'y a qu'un nom assez beau pour être éternel. Il n'y a qu'un nom que toutes les lèvres devraient prononcer avec passion et dévotion. Le tien.

Mon père avait fait de mauvais choix, et ce, déjà bien avant la guerre. Il pensait agir avec justesse – il s'est trompé. Et je suis sûr que de là où il est aujourd'hui, il s'en mord encore les doigts. Voilà désormais que je me dois de réparer ses erreurs. Mais je ne me plains pas. Je sais que tu n'as pas connu tes parents, alors je refuse de ne serait-ce que critiquer les miens devant toi.

Tu sais, nous nous ressemblons plus que tu ne le penses. Moi aussi je suis orphelin dorénavant. Mon père est tombé durant la guerre. La prison l'avait affaibli, et de toute façon, comme je te l'ai précédemment dit, il avait fait de mauvais choix qui l'avaient entraîné du côté adverse. Oui, Harry, mon père était un Mangemort.

Excuse-moi, mais je ne peux m'en empêcher d'en avoir honte. Si les choses avaient été différentes, peut-être ma mère n'aurait-elle pas sombré dans la folie avant de succomber de chagrin. Et peut-être nous serions-nous connus. Peut-être serions-nous devenus amis. Cela aurait été magnifique, Harry. Toi, moi, seuls contre le monde. J'en rêve. Mais les choses sont ainsi – malheureusement.

Peut-être devrions-nous changer cet état des faits. Qu'en dis-tu ?

Réponds-moi vite, Harry. J'attends ton hibou avec impatience.

Ton plus grand fan,

Draco

[…]

Cher Harry,

Une fois de plus, tu ne m'as pas répondu. Et ça me fait drôlement chier. Excuse mon impolitesse, je perds rarement mes moyens. Mes parents m'ont éduqué dans la suffisance et la froideur. Je suis censé être arrogant et inaccessible, mais parfois, je ne peux me retenir. Je suis impossible de garder mon sang froid vis-à-vis de toi.

Pourquoi restes-tu silencieux ? J'espère que tu as une bonne raison. Oh, tu es le Survivant, mais le Seigneur des Ténèbres n'étant plus, tu devrais avoir plus de temps. Alors pourquoi ? Réponds-moi, Harry. Je ne supplie jamais, mais pour toi, je me mets à genoux, qu'importent les situations. Je veux te faire plaisir, Harry. Mais ne t'en fais pas. J'ai foi en toi. Je sais que tu as une bonne excuse.

Fais toutefois attention. C'est important que tu répondes à tes fans. Je sais que tu dois recevoir des tonnes de lettres, tout le monde t'aime – mais pas comme moi. Je peux parfaitement t'imaginer lire ces courriers innombrables. Je te vois assis à une table face à la fenêtre qui donnerait sur la rue. Tu es concentré sur chaque mot que compose une phrase qu'un fan a dû mettre du temps à écrire. Pour certains, ce n'est pas facile. Les mots ne coulent pas de façon aussi fluide que d'autres. Ils doivent réfléchir des heures avant de trouver la bonne tournure qui te plaira et t'enchantera. Heureusement, moi, je n'ai pas ce problème. Je te connais, Harry, je sais ce qui te fait plaisir.

Déjà à l'époque de Poudlard, je t'admirais. Je te dévorais du regard dès que l'occasion se présentait. Mais vis-à-vis des Serpentards, tu n'avais d'yeux que pour Marcus Flint. Il n'arrêtait pas de te chercher des noises, t'apportant des ennuis sans fin. Certains osaient même l'appeler ta_ Némésis_. Quelle idée ! Il n'avait rien d'une Némésis pour toi, juste d'un microbe qu'il fallait écraser mais qui s'échinait à éviter ta chaussure, juste pour t'agacer. Vindicatif, mais surtout fier comme tu es, tu ne pouvais que répondre.

Je regrettai amèrement d'avoir un an de moins que toi à cette époque. Mais cela ne m'a pas empêché d'aller le voir un soir, après le dîner. Nous étions dans la Salle Commune et il se vantait une fois de plus de t'avoir fait sortir de tes gonds. Ulcéré, je m'étais approché, lui avait tapoté l'épaule, et de ma voix froide et traînante, je lui avais ordonné de te laisser tranquille. Je lui avais fermé le clapet, je te le jure, Harry. Il m'avait fixé de longues secondes avec un air ahuri, les yeux écarquillés. Puis il avait éclaté de rire, et j'avais serré les poings.

Je voulais te défendre, je détestais t'entendre te faire insulter. Tu es magnifique, Harry, personne ne devrait te traîner dans la boue, et surtout pas cet imbécile de Flint. Ce jour-là, il m'a humilié. Mais ce n'était rien. Je préférais qu'il m'insulte plutôt qu'il salisse ton nom. Comparé au tien, le mien ne vaut rien. Les idéaux des autres concernant le nom pur des Malfoy n'étaient que stupidités. Que vaut un Malfoy face à un Potter ? Rien, il ne vaut rien. Il perd de sa prestance, il se ternit, il s'affaisse. Le nom des Potter brille de mille feux, et rien ni personne ne peut l'éteindre, l'effacer ou le mettre à terre. Il est indélébile, inoubliable et éternel.

De toute façon, ne t'inquiète pas concernant cet imbécile de Flint. Il ne pourra plus rien te faire. Il ne pourra plus jamais te salir. Je t'ai vengé.

Il est 22h22. Je me demande ce que tu fais, avec qui tu es, si tu es heureux. Je l'espère. Tu le mérites, Harry. Tu n'as pas eu une vie facile avec ces Moldus qui te molestaient et te rabaissaient, Voldemort qui attentait à ta vie, et la guerre qui t'a arraché de nombreux proches. Tu dois enfin avoir droit au bonheur. Tu es celui qui devrait y tendre le plus. Et si ce n'est pas le cas, je t'aiderai à y accéder. Je ferais tout pour toi, Harry. Tu es mon Ange.

Avec mes amitiés.

Ton plus grand fan,

Draco

[…]

Cher Harry,

Je ne compte dorénavant plus le nombre de lettres que je t'envoie. Je préfère ne pas penser à ce qui arrive aux hiboux pour qu'ils ne parviennent pas jusqu'à toi. Mais pour cette fois, je te pardonne.

J'ai appris ce qui était arrivé à ton oncle Remus. Je veux que tu saches que je suis là pour toi, si tu as besoin. Pour parler, ou tout ce que tu voudras. Je ne te laisserai jamais tomber, Harry. Je te le promets, tu peux t'appuyer sur moi – pour toujours.

Je sais quel rôle il a tenu pendant la guerre. J'ai compris quel homme exceptionnel il devait être. Il a réussi à survivre à l'une des guerres les plus meurtrières de notre siècle, mais il a fallu qu'un Mangemort en liberté le prenne pour cible. Je n'ose imaginer ta colère. Je sais que tu feras tout pour le venger. Je sais que tu traqueras ce Mangemort coûte que coûte et que tu lui feras payer son crime.

Je suis peiné pour sa femme et son fils. Je te présente à toi, mais aussi à sa famille, mes plus sincères condoléances. Un fils devrait grandir avec son père. Je sais que cet état des faits te chagrine plus que tout, et que tu feras tout ce qu'il est en ton pouvoir pour l'épauler et lui rappeler le souvenir de son défunt père.

J'ai aussi appris d'ailleurs que tu étais son parrain. Toutes mes félicitations. Je sais que tu rempliras ce rôle à merveille, tu es tellement parfait. Si j'avais un fils, je voudrais aussi que tu sois son parrain. En fait, non, je préférerais que tu sois son père. Je suis certain que tu ferais un père merveilleux. Tu as tellement d'amour en toi que tu pourrais aimer la terre entière, alors je sais à quel point tes enfants seront choyés. Ils représenteront le centre de ta vie. Tu serais le père parfait pour nos enfants. Nous devrions être ensemble, Harry.

J'adore tout ce que tu fais. Je suis vraiment ton plus grand fan. Je suis incollable sur ta vie, Harry. Je sais que tu es né le 31 juillet. Je sais que ta baguette est en houx avec une plume de Phoenix. Je dessine ta cicatrice les yeux fermés. Je sais que ton désert préféré est la tarte à la mélasse. Je sais que dans le miroir du Riséd, tu te vois entouré de ta famille. Je sais que ton Patronus est un cerf. Je sais que tu parles Fourchelang. Je sais que tu es le meilleur joueur de Quidditch qu'il m'est été donné de voir. Je sais que tes yeux verts changent de couleur sous le coup des émotions que tu ressens. Je sais que ta couleur préférée est le rouge. Je sais que tu n'as aucun tatouage contrairement à ce que la rumeur raconte.

Je sais encore mille et une autres choses. Je pourrais te raconter tout ce que j'ai emmagasiné sur toi, Harry. Mais j'avoue avoir peur de t'effrayer. Je ne suis pas fou, Harry. Je suis juste ton plus grand fan. Pour te le prouver, j'ai même fait tatouer ton nom sur mon bras. C'est magnifique. C'est comme si tu faisais partie de moi. J'adore ça.

J'espère avoir rapidement une lettre de toi.

Ton plus grand fan,

Draco

PS : On devrait vraiment être ensemble.

[…]

Cher Harry,

Cela fait une heure que je fais les cent pas devant ma feuille, à me demander si je dois t'écrire ou pas. Finalement, je n'en peux plus d'être indécis, je cède et m'attable pour prendre ma plume. J'ai besoin de déverser mes sentiments sur ce parchemin. J'ai besoin que tu saches ce que je pense. J'ai besoin que tu comprennes.

Tu me prends pour un con, Harry ? Je n'aime pas être pris pour un con. Je n'aime pas que les autres croient que je suis con. Je déteste cela, encore plus quand il s'agit de toi. Je pensais que tu me connaissais dorénavant. Je pensais que tu avais compris l'importance que tu avais pour moi. Je pensais même que tu viendrais me voir depuis que je t'ai donné mon adresse. J'ai levé les protections magiques pour toi, Harry. Ma cheminette t'aurait accueilli avec joie, et le sort anti-transplanage t'aurait laissé passer sans problèmes. Mais je me suis trompé. Tu n'es pas venu. Au contraire. Tu t'es éloigné de moi. Tu m'as fui. Tu m'as blessé.

Je sais tout, Harry. Pas la peine de nier. J'ai tout vu, j'ai tout appris, j'ai tout compris. Et ça fait mal. Je ne devrais pas souffrir comme ça. Mon père avait raison, j'aurais dû rester de glace. Mais j'en étais incapable face à toi. Tu as fait fondre mon cœur comme neige au soleil, puis tu me la ravis. Quel imbécile je fais. Je t'ai laissé me le voler en pensant que tu en prendrais le plus grand soin. Mais je me suis trompé. Tu l'as piétiné. Tu l'as ravagé. Tu l'as détruit.

Si tu ne me réponds jamais, Harry, c'est parce que tu me trompes. Je t'aime, je t'ai toujours été fidèle, j'ai évincé Pansy Parkinson du temps de Poudlard puis Astoria Grengrass après mon diplôme pour toi. Et tu, tu craches sur mon amour en t'affichant en public avec cette fille ! Je ne te comprends pas, Harry. Je ne te comprends plus. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi me fais-tu cela ? Qu'ai-je fait pour que mériter cela ? Que t'ai-je fait ? Qu'a-t-elle de plus que moi ? Je peux me teindre en roux si tu le veux. Je peux rétrécir. Je peux me doter de seins. Je peux m'ôter mes attributs masculins et devenir femme pour toi. Je peux être elle. Alors pourquoi l'avoir choisie plutôt que moi ?

Ce matin, lorsque je me suis levé, je ne pensais pas que ma vie allait changer de cette façon. Je n'aurais jamais pu songer qu'elle prendrait un tel tournant. Et surtout, je n'aurais jamais pu imaginer que je souffrirais autant. Si j'avais su, je serais resté couché. Et j'aurais attendu que cette affreuse journée passe. Mais j'étais inconscient. Et voilà le résultat.

J'espère que tu es fier de toi, Harry. Je n'avais rien dit lorsque tu as refusé de t'entretenir pour un projet avec mon ami Theodore Nott, qui venait de perdre sa mère. Je n'avais rien dit, parce que je pensais que tu ne voulais pas l'accabler avec des problèmes matériels face à une telle perte. Je pensais que tu avais agi dignement, comme toujours, tel le héros que tu es. Je ne t'en ai admiré que plus. Tu étais humble, tu étais généreux, tu étais beau. Tu n'es qu'une ordure.

J'ai mal, Harry. J'ai mal au bras. De ta faute, j'ai recommencé. Je voulais voir mon sang couler, savoir si cela aidait, si la douleur partait. Je voulais voir la beauté de mon sang, savoir si mon père a eu raison de se battre pour cela, si j'avais le même que les autres – le même que toi. Je voulais savoir si je pouvais encore ressentir quelque chose après le mal que tu étais en train de me faire. Mais je ne sais pas. Je n'ai pas voulu écouter mon sang. Mes oreilles étaient pleines des cris de mon cœur.

J'ai mal, Harry. Et pas qu'aux bras.

S'il te plait, Harry, rassure-moi, dis-moi que ce n'est qu'une erreur. Dis-moi que tu es sous l'emprise d'un sort. Dis-moi que tu n'as rien à faire avec elle, que tu ne veux pas être avec elle, que tu ne l'aimes pas. Dis-moi que tu essaies de combler un vide. Dis-moi que c'est un appel au secours. Car si c'est le cas, Harry, ne t'inquiète plus. Je suis là. Je t'ai entendu. J'arrive.

Mais je ne sais pas. Était-ce une mauvaise interprétation des journaux ? Je sais que cette Rita Skeeter est une affabulatrice pure et dure. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de douter.

Mon thé est froid désormais, à l'instar de mon corps. Je devrais le réchauffer, ainsi que mon cœur. Mais je ne contrôle pas ma magie et, sous le coup de la colère et de la déception, tout s'enflamme. Pourtant, je ne fais rien pour l'en empêcher. J'ai tout perdu. Pardonne-moi, Harry, je ne pourrais pas t'aider. J'ai juste pu t'aimer…

[…]

Cher Draco,

Toutes mes plus sincères excuses pour ces longs mois d'attente. Je voulais t'écrire plus tôt, mais je suis débordé. Entre les cours et les entraînements pratiques, je ne peux pas souffler une seconde. C'est cela que de vouloir devenir Auror !

Je te remercie pour tes condoléances vis-à-vis de Remus. Certes, ce n'était pas vraiment à proprement parler mon oncle, mais je le considérais tel quel, et sa perte est incommensurable. Tonks a eu besoin que je m'occupe du petit Teddy, c'est un enfant adorable d'ailleurs. Mais je ne songe pas encore à en avoir de moi-même. D'ailleurs je ne pense même pas au mariage.

C'est autre chose pour mes meilleurs amis. Ils se sont mariés il y a quelques semaines, mais je ne dois rien t'apprendre de nouveau puisque tu connais toute ma vie. Tu me connais peut-être mieux que je ne me connais moi-même. Et, excuse-moi, mais cela m'effraie, en effet.

Je suis flatté de l'attention que tu me portes, mais je ne te veux pas comme fan. Tu as besoin d'aide, Draco. J'ai peur que, poussé par ton admiration, tu ne te fasses du mal. Je n'aime pas voir la souffrance des autres. Je n'aime pas savoir que j'en suis la cause. Alors laisse-toi être aidé, Draco. Tu as dit que tu ferais tout ce que je te demandais, donc voici ma seule et unique requête.

Qu'entends-tu en disant que tu m'as vengé de Marcus Flint ? Je ne sais même pas ce qu'il est devenu. Je n'ai plus entendu parler de lui depuis la fin de Poudlard. Nos rixes n'étaient qu'enfantillages, j'avais bien trop à faire avec Voldemort et les cours pour m'occuper de lui et lui octroyer une quelconque importance. D'ailleurs, je suis, une fois de plus, flatté que tu ais pris ma défense en t'élevant face à lui devant le reste de ta maison. Et je m'excuse qu'il se soit défoulé sur toi.

Pour tout te dire, Draco… J'ai honte de ne pas me souvenir de toi. Tu dois comprendre que je portais que très peu d'attention au reste des élèves. J'avais mes meilleurs amis à mes côtés qui me supportaient, et c'était l'essentiel. Etais-tu celui que les autres surnommaient la Fouine ?

Je voudrais t'aider, vraiment. L'obsession que tu me portes n'est pas saine. Elle ne t'entraînera vers rien de positif. Il y a quelques semaines, j'ai lu dans la Gazette qu'un manoir avait brûlé. Dans une pièce immense, un corps a été retrouvé. Une lettre était restée à l'abri du feu sous son torse, mais personne ne sait à qui elle s'adressait. Elle parlait de souffrance et d'obsession. Pense à ça, Draco. Son nom était…

C'était toi ! Merde !

**FIN**

* * *

><p>Voilà ! Pour celles et ceux qui connaissent la chanson, vous retrouverez aisément la trame d'Eminem. Pour les autres, dites-vous que Monsieur Mathers m'a énormément aidé sur ce coup. Voilà, sinon je vous avais prévenu. Je ne voulais pas que Draco ait sa vraie place dans cette histoire, je l'ai donc attribuée à Marcus Flint, et j'ai joué avec l'âge des personnages. J'ai aussi laissé la vie à Remus, avant de la lui ôter, prenant exemple sur l'oncle Ronnie décédé d'Eminem.<p>

M'enfin. J'espère que ça vous a plu. Comme dit plus haut, j'ai eu beaucoup de facilité à l'écrire. J'ai conscience que je pourrais encore plus le développer, mais je préfère le laisser tel quel. On ne dit pas tout dans une lettre, et mieux vaut laisser un peu de mystère, ou une grosse couche d'implicite afin que vous puissiez imaginer vous-même ce que vous souhaitez.

Sur ce, à la revoyure !

Magic'


End file.
